Tainted Love
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: "You're just a scared little girl hiding behind a Slytherin Ice Queen facade, and that faux front is going to come crashing down on you, and then what will you have left? Absolutely nothing, that's what." T for paranoia... Read and review please.


**Tainted Love**

* * *

><p>The aroma of her invigorated him as it wafted towards him while he was leaning against the beech tree by the sparkling lake. His eyes closed and a faint sigh escaped his lips, and he braced himself for what was to follow. His hair was turning a morose brown, shying away from its usual electric blue. He opened his eyes to see her standing there, simpering, her slim anorexic body blocking out the sun's rays. "Teddy!" She exclaimed, an oh-so-bright smile seemingly lighting up her face. But no, he noticed the coldness of her eyes that contrasted so greatly with the warmth of her smile. <em>Such an actress<em>.

"Ello, Victoire." He greeted her in a neutral tone, not making eye contact. Instead he took interest in the dancing patterns of shadows on the lush grass, the sunlight filtering through the leaves.

She smirked as she curled up next to him, latching onto his arm. She whispered into his ear, "Stop being such a stranger," The words lingered there like a poison, buzzing like a swarm of bees, vying for attention. He cast a glance in her direction once more, taking in the cherry red curls so perfectly aligned, the angelic shape of her face with high cheekbones giving her a royal air. And her eyes, those light blue eyes that seem like chips of ice when you gaze into them as they regard you with cold contempt. Her scent caressed him, the smell of vanilla perfume permeating the air around her. The silver and green tie was loose around her neck, as if carelessly thrown on.

But nothing about Victoire's appearance was careless. She's part Veela, she knows how to utilize her genes to her best interest. And she does, she uses them just like she uses her prey.

But some victims are more elusive than others, some catch wind of her plans and attempt to evade. But no, she will have them under her sway, tied around her finger. Once she targets you, there's no hope. She's got genetics on her side, and you just have a will; and let's face it, one can crack a will, smash it to pieces and captivate its former master.

Because that's all she does, pretend to love you, giggles as she traces out the features of your face with a perfect pianist finger, delicately stroking as she intoxicates you, infiltrates your mind and takes control.

Those fools who say that no matter the situation you always have a choice? Why don't they try saying that to Victoire Apolline Weasley, eh? See what choice in the matter they have then.

"Actually, Victorie, I've got to go." Teddy muttered as he stood up, uncomfortable with the close proximity.

She pouted, tugging down the corners of her full red lips exaggeratedly. "Aw but ex-boyfriend," His features snapped to emotionless within a second of hearing this as he had his back turned to her. She ran a hand across his shoulder blades, causing chills to rack his body. "I was hoping that we could get rid of the ex in that." Her eyes glinted maliciously as they bored into his back, and she ran her tongue across her lips in expectation.

"Sorry Victorie." His response was quiet, and he managed to maintain a calm tone, despite the urge to turn and scream at her. "Tainted love isn't my taste." He stepped forward quickly. "Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease."

"Are you quoting a Muggle band at me as a rejection?" She scoffed at him, circling around to the front. Her voice was icy, no longer the sickeningly sweet one she began with. "Let this be a reminder to you, Teddy Lupin, that you are mine."

"Let this be new knowledge to you then Victoire, you're just a scared little girl hiding behind a Slytherin Ice Queen façade, and that faux front is going to come crashing down on you, and then what will you have left?" His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and seemed alight with a fire as he whispered to her, "Absolutely nothing, that's what." And with that final word, he whirled off towards the castle, most likely towards the Hufflepuff common room. She rolled her eyes at him, checking her nails casually.

She bent down and picked the flash of crimson red that was before her. "Oh, a rose!" She exclaimed, the incident with Teddy pushed back into the dark recesses of her mind. As she admired the red blossom, she pricked her finger on a thorn that poked out from the stem of the rose, and scowled at it. Watching in wonder, she saw the red blossom of the rose be consumed with a dark black, starting from where the stem met the petals, until it all crumpled and blew away in the slight breeze. A cloud had strayed across the sun as she glanced after it, holding her bleeding finger to her. She murmured, almost inaudibly, to the wind, "Tainted love."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own JK's stuff, nor the Tainted Love lyrics(by Soft Cell)<strong>

**So yeah. Not necessarily my best, but reasonably decent. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts? (: **

**-psylocke13**


End file.
